


10-25

by songshim



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songshim/pseuds/songshim
Summary: song qian retraces her steps for the last time.
Relationships: Shim Changmin/Sòng Qiàn | Victoria





	10-25

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations to changmin on his wedding day today! can't believe that he's getting married. this fic was just written out of a sudden rush of nostalgia for changmin and victoria. they're not together anymore, obviously, but they used to be, and that's enough for me.

The water rushing out of the tap pools into her hands. Song Qian splashes her face a few times, then looks up at the mirror.

Her reflection stares back at her. Without layers of makeup, she can see the faint purpling under her eyes. She feels older all of a sudden.

The exhaustion in her muscles is familiar but welcome. Drowning herself in work has always been her coping mechanism. In her teenage years, the endless hours of dance practice had distracted her from how much she missed her parents. In her twenties, the endless stream of performances had distracted her from how much she missed her home. And now, in her thirties – the endless cycle of filming and promoting distracts her from how much she misses the simplicity of the past.

She steps into her bedroom, sits on the edge of the bed, and picks up the thick envelope that had she’d left on the pillow. The paper feels heavy in her hands. She opens it and slides out the card, written in formal Korean. Her eyes go to the emboldened date. 

October 25th.

He’d always wanted to get married in the fall.

-

“I love you. I love what we’ve built together. Stay with me, and I’ll make you happy. I promise,” Changmin says earnestly, holding her both of her hands in her own.

“I love you too,” she whispers. “But this – we – _you_ aren’t enough for me to stay. I can’t.”

Changmin steps back, stunned, eyes flashing with hurt. “How can you say that?”

“I love you, but not enough to stay. And you love me, but not enough to leave.” She lets go of his hands, but still keeps her eyes locked with his, daring him to challenge her.

His mouth flattens into a straight line.

“That’s not fair.”

“I have spent the last seven years away from my family, and my home. Don’t talk to me about what’s fair and what’s not,” she says, her voice shaking with anger. “You’d never do the same. You can’t.”

“What do you want me to do, then? Move to China for a few years? What will that prove to you?”

“It won’t prove anything. I’ve already made up my mind, and so have you. Our time together is ending, Changmin-ah.”

His eyes, still deep and beautiful as ever, shine with tears. She reaches for him for the last time.

-

She traces a line down from his eyebrows, down the slope of his nose, and then to his mouth, which is puckered. Changmin looks down at her expectantly and she indulges him with a quick kiss, laughing when he pulls her closer for more.

“Come on, let’s decide. What should we do today? For our first day off together in forever,” she says cheerfully.

He brushes a piece of hair behind her ear, his voice warm like honey. “I’m happy doing anything with you, Qiannie. Really.”


End file.
